


Faith Seed One Shots

by Wealthywetsunny



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Affection, F/F, Fluff, Love, bliss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: One shots from Far Cry 5 focusing solely on Faith Seed.Requests are welcome
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1178501
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	1. Bliss Trip

The first time she experienced the bliss she was all alone. Stumbling along in a field with the white flowers and mosquitos buzzing around her, sticking to her skin, which had developed a shiny sheen of sweat. Dutch warned her, and she hadn’t listened. Had walked right through them and inhaled the fumes they gave off like it was fresh air. That what led to her first bad trip. The one that made her body quake and landed her with a roaring headache and hives all over her body.

She was sure she almost died.

After that she stayed far, far away from the bliss. She didn’t tell anyone, scared they wouldn’t let her go on as many missions to help them weaken Eden's Gate. She’d become a liability to the resistance if they knew she couldn’t handle bliss. This hindrance definitely wasn’t known to the Seeds. It was their main tool, one that made people calm and willing. She was the exception to that rule.

Thinking back on it now, she should’ve told someone. Should have let someone know before one of the heralds was pissed enough to send out a capture party carting around bliss bullets in their magazines. Rook tried to run, didn’t stay around to fight for her freedom when their hits always landed. She took off in the woods, didn’t do much good. She got hit with one. And one was all it took wasn’t it? Just one and you’re down. One sealed her fate. Made her twirl into a blind panic.

It must’ve been some trauma had from that first time that made her fall into a panic attack. Her heart felt like it was ready to give out as she dropped to her knees. She covered her head with both her arms, trying to stop the onset of tears rushing out and making the world blurry.

She tried counting in her head, focusing on something other than the pain that was racking her body. The waves of nausea that overtook her made that difficult.

Rook fisted the dirt beneath her. Whimpers making themselves loud in the forest, bouncing off trees and echoing around her.

“Deputy.”

No, she shut her eyes tighter. Couldn’t deal with Faith. Her soft words and gentle voice that was meant to calm others. She didn’t want another bliss trip. Images of a fake world where The Father would cradle her jaw and whisper insightful things in her ear in hope that some of it would stick. Planting seeds of doubt. That’s not what she needed when she was ready to collapse from the drug in her system.

“Deputy, look at me. Please.”

The grass beneath Faith’s bare feet shifted. She parted the tall weeds as if she was an apparition. The young woman crouched down to Rooks huddled form, when she glanced up, hat askew on her head, she wasn’t seeing properly. Eyes looking past Faith with a fearful expression.

“There we go dep. Here,” she opened up her arms, an offering of sorts. An offer of comfort. She wasn’t about to send Rook into a spiral of madness, wasn’t going to lead her to Joseph when she was heading towards hysteria.

The deputy picked herself up off the ground on wobbling legs. She was shaking, trembling as Faith rose and took careful steps in her direction. She went slow, arms outreached until she could pull Rook to her chest. “I’m here deputy. Calm down.” She stroked her hair, sighing contentedly when Rook leaned into her touch. Pulling them close instead of pushing her away. “Maybe John’s wrong about your sin. Maybe...maybe The Father’s right.” Faith knew it was only her and the deputy out here, but she still cringed and felt a twinge if panic at saying ‘maybe’ in regards to Joseph’s teachings. “Yes,” she amended into the curve of Rook’s neck. “He’s right. You are here by God’s will. Not accident. You can still find redemption.” She planted a kiss on Rook’s forehead. Nuzzling into her cheek and praying that The Deputy would remember this. That when this bliss left her system and she woke in Joseph’s arms that she would remember that the Seed family, that Faith, wasn’t all that bad. They knew kindness and mercy, they could save her.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: During am encounter with the bliss, Rook, upon seeing Faith, spilled her secrets of her past drug abuse. Believing Faith was only a side effect of the bliss trip she was forced to go on

The bliss was supposed to make people see the truth.

The bliss will set you free.

A load a bullshit if she’s ever heard any. Because all it’s doing to her right now is seriously fucking up her sense of direction. Making up and down look shockingly similar. One minute she’s stumbling along the uneven terrain, the next she’s splashing into a pond whose current in very persuasive in dragging her away to God only knows where.

She ends up scrambling to grab at exposed tree roots so she doesn’t get thrown into the bottom of a large lake with fish eating her corpse.

Soon—not sure how soon with the way the bliss messed with her sense of time—she was lying on her back in the grass. Staring up at the too bright sky. Taking lungful after lungful of air. The air might be tainted with bliss, but hey. Anymore of that drug wouldn’t do her harm. She was already neck deep in the shit. Spiraling towards cardiac arrest seeing as she couldn’t calm down her racing heart.

She shut her eyes. Blocking out the nearby gunfire that really should concern her. Rabbits were scampering around her body, sniffing her curiously. The only time she’d thank being in the Henbane was when there was no threat of being nibbled on by wolves.

“Deputy?”

A groan popped out from her mouth, followed by her coughing up water and rolling onto her side before she was the first idiot in the County to drown on land. The sweet voice belonged to Faith. The bane of her existence. The woman who always swung around to have a word with her whenever bliss invaded her senses and made her see things that weren’t really there.

“What is it this time sister?” Rook spit the words out, grunting as she stood and wringing out her hair. The use of the word ‘sister’ only used with the knowledge that she was talking to herself. That this was basically a lucid dream. A few hours from now she’d wake up on the floor feeling nauseous and hopefully less wet. “Come to show me The Father? Have him say how the world's being ruined by ‘The Man?’ Are you gonna tell me about your past woes, about your struggle and how you got redeemed?”

“My life story isn’t a joke Deputy.” Mumbled as her hands threaded in front of her and her head tipped towards the ground. Gazing at her bare feet.

“Never said it was bliss girl.”

“Bliss girl?” Faith giggled. Joy showing on her face. “I didn’t know we were on the status of nicknames.”

She flicked the water droplets from her hands. Chuckling when Faith jumped back to avoid the spray. “We aren't, don’t get any ideas. This,” She threw up her hands to gesture wildly around them. “Isn’t real right now. I’m just waiting for you to take me to a barren field or maybe another romantic boat ride.” She trudged away when Faith just stared blankly at her. Falling into step beside her. Throwing nervous glances at Rook.

“Fine. If you aren’t gonna talk then I will. This is probably some psychology shit to make me give you some answers. Maybe show my weaknesses, but fuck it. You’re boring me and it’s getting awkward.” Rook stumbled to sit on the ground. Falling on a tuft of grass and beating at Faith’s hands when she tried to slow her descent.

“Remember when you said that I’ve heard stories of you that first time you blissed me up? Well I do. And yeah, I’ve heard a lot. Know that once upon a time you were a bit of a druggie. Got into some shit.”

Faith’s cheeks pinkened as she kneeled down in front of her. “I’ve made up for my transgressions. I’ve done right by the people of Eden’s Gate, The Father took me away from that life and saved me. I don’t do those things anymore. Why do you bring that up Deputy?”

“Because.” She drew out the word, jabbing a thumb into her chest. “I’ve been down that road too.”

“You…?”

“Mhm. Never told anyone. Moved across the country to get away from everyone who knew me just to start new. No one knows. None of my friends. And I suppose, if I wanna stay even a little bit sane after all this bullshit is over, I should let someone know. Who better than a figment of my imagination.” She let out a crazed laugh that sounded too much like a sob.

“You trust me with this.” Not a question. Faith sounded in awe. Like she was honored at suddenly being turned into someone who would take confessions.

“No. I trust fake Faith with this. Trust my own head to conjure up some happy words once I start breaking down. Christ I’m feeling bold today, and a little pissed off. If The Father shows up I might have to punch him, just FYI.”

It was meant as a joke, but Faith scowled and shifted uncomfortably. “What was your drug of choice?” She leaned forward, hand gripping both of the deputy’s. Squeezing the life out of them.

She didn’t seem as on guard right now. Like she was letting her defenses down with how her tone changed and her body language didn’t really belong to the siren. Her face looked desperate for answers.

“God, what didn’t I do? That’d be a shorter list. Doesn’t matter what drug you use, it fucks you up. Destroys your family and your life.”

“You’re clean?”

“4 years.”

“Congratulations. I know how hard that is.”

Rook closed her eyes, let her head dip forward. She’s never told anyone back home that she got clean, they probably thought she was dead, probably wished for it. So they didn’t give her a pat on the head for getting off the drugs that ruled her life. And she didn’t dare tell anyone here the person she used to be, so no party was coming from them either. It felt nice for someone to acknowledge she’s done well.

“It was. I didn’t like who it made me. And now look who I am.” She snorted, squeezing Faith’s hands in a kind gesture.

“Who’s that?”

“A murderer. A snake in your precious garden.”

“You’re a woman who’s lost. Who needs help. Anyone can see that. The Father could help you. He can save you.”

A burst of anger bubbled through her. Fucking ironic that the thing her own head brought to life would patronize her. She stood suddenly, tripping right back down on hands and knees. Faith’s hand pressed on the middle of her back. Asking if she was okay.

“Fine.” This time she took Faith’s offering to help her up. Leaning heavily on her shoulder as she spoke. “The Father can help me? Sorta like how he helped you. Y’know, I also heard about how you used to be a friend to people here. A normal young girl. Now look at you.” She sneered the words. Missing how Faith recoiled. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old were you when he took you in. ‘Saved’ you.”

“Seventeen.”

Rook let out a low whistle. “You were a kid.”

“Old enough to help others. To guide those who were just as lost as I once was.”

She leaned in closer to Faith’s face. Cupping her cheeks and holding her in place. “Admit it, you might’ve found something here, but it you could go back to that time in your life when you were a teenager, you would. You’d do it in a heartbeat if you knew this shitshow was coming your way..”

“I can’t.”

“Yeah, they'd probably kill you before you had the chance to jump ship. Would you though?”

Faith glanced around as much as she could without moving her head. “I. Can’t.” Said through clenched teeth and an angry scowl.

“Hypothetically speaking. Would you?”

It must've been the bliss that made Faith appear stronger as she broke free from Rook’s grasp. She charged at her when the deputy had staggered. Mind still trying to work out how to use her legs properly. “You don’t understand. How could you?” Faith threaded her fingers through Rook’s hair. Pulling tight and forcing her on her knees.

“He lied to me. Manipulated me and pumped me full of a different kind of drug. He won’t let me leave. He’s abused me just like my own family once did. Some days I think about putting a bullet through his fucking eyes. Doing this world a favor before it gets worse.”

Rook was left gaping like a fish at the sudden turn in who was giving the confession here. Trying to figure out how this felt so real; how this fake, bliss image could hurt her. She didn’t know if God was real, but she prayed right then to whatever deity she could think of that she wasn’t about to get torn apart by a 5”6 girl wearing a flowery dress.

“Faith.”

She saw The Siren’s stance change. Her face fell back into that practiced mask. Only thing giving away her fear being her sparkling eyes.

“Yes, Father?”

“Come here.” The girl let go of her hair but didn’t move. “Now.” It wasn’t directed at her but Rook still trembled.

Rook hung her head, listening to the fading footsteps of Faith. Shit, how much had he heard? This was her fault. She knew it was, she pushed Faith. Made her snap all because she was curious.

It was the bliss. This wasn’t real. Couldn’t be.

The Father came into view. Crouching down next to Rook, stroking back her hair and holding the nape of her neck as some show of comfort.

“It’s okay my child. You’ll come with me. A little more bliss and you’ll forget all your worries, all that you heard today will be erased. Just come with me. In a few hours everything will be gone.” At the last word his gaze shifted to look at the girl who stood behind Rook. “We can start over. We’ve done it before.”


	3. Dinner

Anytime she saw Faith it was in the form of some bliss trip gone bad. She arrived in a flowing white dress and sporting bare feet like pebbles and mud weren’t a reality that would be an absolute bitch. Like she was untouchable. And most days that’s how she really looked.

Except now.

Her hair was drenched from the onslaught of rain she must’ve ran through in her haste to find shelter. Dirt clung to her, staining her white dress, and Rook didn't feel bad at all. The girl was asking for it if she paraded around the Montana wilderness in such and ensemble.

Keeping one eye on Faith, she cursed God that at of all the cabins to run into out here, in the middle of nowhere, she would somehow find this one. Rook was well aware that she too was an unwelcome guest, but she was still pissed that Faith stood shivering in her sodden outfit as Rook tried to get a fire going.

“You could help you know.”

When she was met with nothing but silence she glanced over her shoulder. Eyes widening when she saw Faith half bent over, hands rummaging through the fridge like a fucking raccoon in the middle of the night.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

She froze. Back stiffening and muscles shifting. She was making a small puddle at her feet from all the rainwater she collected on her way here. The sight made Rook hiss through her teeth from annoyance. “Faith.”

“I’m getting food. It’s late. You must be hungry.”

“Right.” Rook flicked her dull crappy lighter for the hundredth time, flooding with relied when it caught a spark and ignited the dry logs. “Let me trust the girl who drugs people to make my food.”

For a moment when Faith only continued to take food out and place it on the counter she wondered briefly if she should just take her chances with Mother Nature. Maybe head north and hope that the storm had already passed through that region. That thought went out the window when another crack of thunder sounded around them. Lightning flashing through the room and in the next moment the lights suddenly went out. Bulbs putting up one last fight as they flickered pathetically before dying off. Surrounding them in darkness.

Well that’s just perfect isn’t it?

“Fuck.” She got up, frowning when Faith carted food around the kitchen. Puttering around and peaking into cabinets. Setting up the table like she owned the place.

“Don’t you have candles?” The woman tilted her head, a smile on her lips. Because unlike the eldest brother she didn't have some survivalist pack filled with necessities.

“No. No I don’t.” Rook figured that’d be enough to dissuade Faith. To make her take a hint, put down the food and just walk out in the pouring rain back to playing the part of the recluse she seemed to be when she wasn’t terrorizing people.

“Maybe…” She didn’t finish her sentence. Simply grabbed the edge of the small fold up table that was in the middle of the room and tugged it towards the fire, the only source of light.

“A candlelight dinner?” There were so many other people she’d rather dine with.

“Yeah, what else are we supposed to do?”

Rook watched as she set up the table with an efficiency that told she's done it thousands of times before, and that was a very domestic thought wasn't it? One she fought to push away before she humanized this girl. “I know it’s not ideal Deputy.” But she didn’t, she wasn’t the one who was at a disadvantage here. Wasn’t the one who was too high strung with tense muscles. “Sit. Relax.”

She sat. Relaxing was a different story. Her fists were curled up in her lap as she watched Faith with the keen eye she developed in Hope County. Checking for any foul play. Inhaling deeply to detect any bliss fumes. All she caught was the earthy scent that Faith seemed to drag around with her. Like it was embedded into her dress. After tonight in the rainstorm it probably was.

When she passed by, placing down food on pristine clean plates, Rook cringed. Flinching away, recoiling until she returned back to her side of the table.

It turns out the food process was more for Faith’s benefit considering how she scarfed down food like it was her last meal. Or like she hasn't ate in a while. Humming in content at what she prepared. And Rook had to admit how good it was. How it filled her up and made her lean back in her chair, muscles loosening to the point where she was a little suspect that drugs were involved.

The Siren finished way before Rook, bouncing on her feet as she watched the deputy. Eye flicking between her and the way she shoved the food around on her plate. Taking the occasional bite.

“Are you…?” Her hand reached out to take the plate away.

“I will stab you with this fork, back off.” Rook raised it, hand shaking, eyebrows raised. Very serious in the steely tone of her voice. She wasn't that hungry, or that protective about food. Just trying to gauge her reaction. Understand the girl who appeared so mystical standing next to her brothers. All Faith did was giggle. Backing up and twirling away to the other side of the table as if she wasn’t just threatened by a flimsy utensil.

She was starting to think she’d be better off calling one of her brothers to come collect the woman.


	4. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: When Rachel Jessop became Faith Seed
> 
> This was what God wanted of her. This was a privilege. There was honor behind it.

This wasn't a right.

This was a privilege. A gift.

He never let her forget that. Kept on repeating that sentiment whenever he saw doubt or sensed some underlying ungratefulness. Joseph would lean in close with a hand on her shoulder and whisper in her ear. Spinning tales mixed in with half-truths that made her pupils blow wider than the drugs ever had. 

“You understand, don’t you Faith?” Not Rachel, but Faith. A faux name for the lifestyle he was building around her. Erecting walls in her mind to close off the part of her that was eager to run back to her friends, to at least explain her choices if nothing else.

He’d smile at her with empathy in his eyes as he brushed at her hair one last time with the love of a father.

This was what God wanted of her, it was fate that led her to be lucky enough to stumble along the path of Joseph. A man who spoke to God was placed in her life, telling her that He had chosen her for this role. To be named a Seed, no longer Jessop. It was an upgrade her newly acquired brothers never hesitated to tell her.

“You trust me. Enough to let me place my faith inside of you and fully bring you into my family.” He was kneeling down to her level from where she sat in a hard wooden chair. He intertwined his long fingers with her dainty and uncalloused ones. “Think of this a reward Faith.” A name that he used constantly for weeks that she was finally getting used to it. Not delaying her reaction anymore whenever someone called for her and she didn’t hear Rachel fall from their tongue.

A privilege. There was honor behind it.

“I understand Father.” Her first words spoken since he brought her to a tiny back room connecting to his church and pushed a pleated dress in her arms with great expectations in his eyes.

She didn’t disappoint. Didn’t argue. Rach-- Faith dressed fast, allowed him to brush back her hair that he had told her he preferred worn long. She stayed still when he arranged a circlet of flowers along her head. White petals permeating the air with a sickly sweet smell she was meant to get used to overexposure and weeks of being around the Seeds. At that time she wasn’t aware that they were considering her. She still felt weak back then. Unworthy of the Seed’s generosity as they welcomed her with open arms.

“You’re ready child.” That word still made her shudder. A reaction she needed to hide. It was a term of endearment she had never experienced. But she was supposed to be on the same level as Joseph and his brothers, that meant not quivering at his shows of affection like the rest of his flock.

“You’ve shown to me the devotion you carry in your heart and I fully accepted that, as I have you. And for this, you will serve me as asked, right Faith?” Everything was posed as a question, a way to trip her up on such a final and crucial step of something edging towards an initiation. A gateway into this thing she didn’t dare call anything less than a religion. It had to be with her savior being Joseph, the only man who trusted her enough to let her in. To see past the drug-fueled rebellious teenager she was. He held her like her own father never had. Joseph was a fine replacement, taking her in and entrusting her with a territory that equated to an empire under the command of a girl who only just turned 19.

Faith breathed in. Inhaling green, sparkly pollen that had her swaying into the touch of Joseph’s lips on her brow. There was no other answer, she didn’t have much of a choice. She was too far in. Leaving now, trying to run from the gleam in his eyes wouldn’t work. Others have tried, she wasn't that naive.

She had an answer for him, ready to be shared in the little bubble they created as they huddled close together.

“Yes Father, always. I trust you. I believe in you. You’ve never led me astray, and I will aid you the same.”


	5. Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet sisterly bonding with Faith and Rook

When John has invited her to his ranch during the throes of winter, when stormy nights were just the norm and no longer a simple thought, she didn’t expect whatever this was.

Sure, she assumed this was all apart of Joseph’s plan to bring her into the fold instead of killing her outright. So wanting to play the part of Ghandi as he embraced her when she rolled up in a stolen ATV, meeting her halfway down the steps only to pull her in like she was already apart of the family was almost expected.

John never mentioned his brother would be joining them for this civil dinner, but she could handle Joseph’s religious speech. Nor did he tell her that Jacob would be there too, sitting sprawled out on the couch with dirty boots ruining John’s expensive coffee table. Looking just as haggard as she felt despite him not having to run around like a lamb threatened to be slaughtered.

And he certainly didn’t mention Faith being anywhere near his ranch with them.

Rook remembers Faith just fine. She was almost as scary as Jacob was. With veiled words and threats, with too much power on her shoulders for such a young woman. Rook felt like these moments, a family dinner, would belong solely to the brothers.

But Faith was most definitely here. Skipping out of the kitchen where Rook could hear John whistling, to greet her with as much enthusiasm as Joseph showed only moments prior.

It was like the family Rook never had.

“Oh, really?” She blinked at Joseph, at his sympathetic and all knowing frown. Did she say that at loud? Like a fucking fool? Going by Joseph’s concerned gaze, she’d assume she let those words loose.

She only shrugged, raised her chin a little higher and squared her shoulders. Jacob laughed, probably at her. At her feeble attempt at not showing any weakness, whether that be mental or not.

“So many have come to us looking for a family when their own proved inadequate. It’s okay, we understand.”

John saved her, he walked in then, appeared around a corner with a spatula in his right hand, an oven mitt covering his left. His whole demeanor brightened, like a switch flipped on as he caught sight of her. Whatever was in his hands was quickly discarded on a passing table as he grabbed her by the shoulders. “Darling! I didn’t even hear you come in.”

And just like that the topic was changed with John’s constant babble. It was like he was afraid of silence, as if no sound at all would swallow him whole and leave nothing left. He talked her ear off, grabbed her wrist and gestured for Faith to follow them back into the kitchen.

He spoke to her as he cooked, flitting around the kitchen like a natural in his element. Rook’s eyes flicked over to Faith once or twice from where she sat on the counter. Her legs swinging back and forth, waiting it seemed, for what, Rook was scared to find out.

“Do you think I could steal Rook away from you brother?”

John paused, his head half shoved in the oven, “Be quick Faith,” He waved a hand at her flippantly. As if Rook’s life wasn’t in danger being alone with her, “Dinner will be ready soon.”

That’s all it took for Faith to whisk her away, holding her hand in a bruising grip. Rook tried to plead with her eyes to someone when they crossed into the main room. But Joseph’s back was turned towards a bookshelf and Jacob only huffed a laugh. He even had the audacity to wave, wiggling his fingers with a smile.

If Faith didn’t pull her up the stairs so fast she would have grabbed the half empty cup of coffee of the table and poured it in his lap as they passed by.

Faith had brought them…somewhere. A place Rook should have guessed would be in John’s house, though she had never seen. It was probably an office, judging by the desk centered in the room and the bookshelves and filing cabinets lining the wall.

“We’re allowed to be in here?” Rook gestured weakly around, taking note of the lack of windows, meaning a lack of a proper exit seeing as Faith blocked the door, standing firmly behind Rook when she shoved her forward in the room first.

All she got back was a giggling laugh, and hands on her shoulders. Pulling her around so they could face each other.

“Of course we are. What’s Johns is mine. We’re family. He won’t mind.”

Rook bit her tongue. Didn’t mention how Faith was replaceable, that so many before her had that same mindset and look where that got them. That really Joseph didn’t love her the way he loved John and Jacob--the one’s sharing his blood.

She felt like that’d be a good way of getting a puff of bliss in her face. And she’d rather not go through dinner drugged up on the kind of drug that made the truth spill from anyone’s lips.

Instead she smiled at Faith, watched from afar as she twirled around the room, seemingly grabbing things at random. She bent to open and close drawers at John’s desk, dropping them at her feet when her arms became too full. She yanked a blanket onto the floor when previously it rested comfortably on the back of an ornate looking couch. The pillows were quick to follow.

Rook knew John, maybe better than Faith at this point. Because there was no well in hell he wouldn’t be pissed if all his things were thrown on the floor carelessly like they costed so much less than they were.

“Have you ever built a fort?” Faith asked innocently, like this was normal for them both.

“I--ah--I dunno. Once or twice, with my parents.”

Faith hummed, mouth screwing up tight. And if Rook didn’t know any better she would call that look in Faith’s eyes envy. Her voice was tight when she spoke next. All that false cheeriness gone in an instant. “My parents didn’t like the mess it caused.” Then, almost as an after thought she added, “what? Your siblings never wanted to join?”

“Didn’t have any sisters or brothers.”

“Shame.” Then she was back to singing softly under her breath, organizing the two chairs around that framed the desk. The blanket was small, not allowing the chairs to be too far apart, but it worked as the tiny opening to their makeshift base.

For someone who had never made a fort before, it wasn’t half bad either. Rook told her so and felt a bloom of happiness burst inside her chest when Faith laughed shyly. Like she wasn’t used to compliments not involving her role in a war.

She stood back and let Faith work hard on rearranging John’s office so she wouldn’t be held accountable for the mess. But when it was done, Rook was itching to hop inside. To have those memories all come back of when she was a tiny kid who felt dwarfed inside the forts she made of translucent curtains she stole from the kitchen and stray blankets from her parent’s room. She would lie on her back spread out like a starfish and imagine how magical the world could be when she was older.

The effect wasn’t the same as when she was a kid, she was taller now, and she had someone to share the fort with. She was pressed into Faith’s side, skin getting scratched by the lace decorating Faith’s dress.

It took mere minutes later when Rook smelt what must’ve been dinner. And she was about to tell Faith, to shake her and scramble to clean up the mess they had made. But when she glanced over she saw how peaceful the woman looked. That she was completely at ease and practically asleep with closed lids.

Then someone knocked on the door and their little bubble was popped. Faith jolted, sucking in a sharp breath as her head swiveled towards the source of sound. She even had the audacity to smile at John when he peeked his head in.

“What is this?” Carefully controlled anger Rook assumed. She followed Faith’s gaze to her brother and saw mirth in his eyes. A half smile tempting to break out into a wide grin which, if Rook saw it, she would have assumed it would change his whole appearance.

“Got room for one more?” He sounded nervous, eyes suddenly downcast as he stepped into his office fully, shutting the door with a soft click.

Faith was already agreeing. Sticking her hand out from the ‘tent’ opening. Then John was inside, trying to squish his body beside theirs. Legs hiked up to his chest with his shoulder jammed into Rook’s stomach from how he decided to lie down.

He tipped his head back to look at her, “Joseph wanted me to get you. Dinner’s ready.”

“And now you’re here.”

A blush spread across his cheeks as he laughed. “Well--uh..It was tempting.”

Rook hummed, daring to wrap one arm around him to yank him in closer. She placed her free hand on Faith’s knees and definitely didn’t miss how she winked.

This time it was Joseph’s voice and Jacob’s heavy footsteps that made the siblings jump. She felt their muscles tense underneath her fingers when Joseph walked in without knocking, Jacob lagging a step behind.

Joseph took in the scene. How John was curled up like a cat, half sitting in Rook’s lap. How Faith looked so much younger, carefree too. And Rook was in the center of it all, wide eyes with a cautious gaze, looking like she belonged.

“I suppose we’re moving dinner up here then?”

He smiled when he said it, gesturing for Jacob to grab whatever they put on the dinner table only moments before. But that was fine, this was all perfect really. Especially when Rook didn’t look scared, no, she looked eager. She was already theirs, she couldn’t deny that after this night. Not when she laughed when they did and accepted their tender touches disguised as nothing more than platonic. Yes, after tonight, Joseph was sure that she couldn’t just walk away. He had to make sure of that when she had the ability to make his brothers so happy just like they were when they were children.


	6. Sing Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith over hearing Rook singing ‘Oh The Bliss’

“When the world seems bleak and cold. When your bones feel tired and old. When wind is howling through the trees.”

Rook had been told her voice was nice, soothing in a way things usually weren’t in Hope County. Like coming home after a long day and rushing inside to get away from the cold that bit into your skin persistently. Her cheeks had been tinted pink at having been caught, Eli laughed it off, told her to continue. She did so reluctantly, only when she was sure he was more focused on the maps laid out before him and not her singing some old forgotten tune she hadn’t heard in months.

Now though, with no one around...

“There's a shelter from the storm. There's a fire burning warm. You'll find it if you follow me.” Her voice trembled at the chorus, too high for her to hit the notes properly. It got the job done, sounded good enough to her own ears for her not to bother with glancing around once again, as if anyone would risk wandering on the side of the road.

Rook raised her head, away from the horizon and up into the sky on the next few lines. “When the world seems grim and dark. When the sky won't show a star. When fog is thicker than the sea.” Hearing it on the radio was different from saying the words aloud. Listening to them in a way she never bothered to before. It was dark, gloomy in a way that made her stomach curl. She understood the appeal, the soft lilting tone of a feminine voice luring you to safety. Promising grand ideals.

This time her voice shook for an entire different reason. Was it right to feel comforted by these words? She tried to sing the next line, breathed in deep to project it further. “Travel through the blackest night. In the forest hides the light. You'll find it if you follow me.”

“Oh, the Bliss.”

When had she started crying?

“Oh, the Bliss.”

She was hardly a traitor. Just tired, that’s all it was. It was okay to feel something other than contempt when singing such a song.

“Oh, the Bliss will set you free.”

She stopped walking, head tipped down to the ground as her shoulders shook.

“Oh, the Bliss is gonna make you see.”

Rook tapered off. Stood on the side of the road all alone breaking down like a child.

“Rook?”

She was on guard in an instant. Every muscle a tense mess in her body, making her fumble for her gun. She dropped it with a muted curse. Still unable to see the threat behind the blur of tears.

She was sure she looked pathetic. Gun clattering on the floor like she never held the thing before. Shaking apart and crying after the reputation she built up. A sinner. A wrathful, deceitful liar.

“When the world is torn by war. When the rain of bullets pours. When bombs fall like autumn leaves.” Rook jolted at the voice that wasn’t her own. Eyes blown wide in surprise. Her tears dissipated easy enough when all she could do was listen. It was unlike her own. The kind of singing someone would do home alone when they had no threat of being judged. It carried the huskiness someone had when they sang in the car with the radio blaring until they could no longer hear themselves. It was unpracticed and rough.

“There's a garden through the gate. Where the father keeps us safe. You'll find it if you follow me.” And it was coming from Hope County’s Siren. The littlest sister. Looking pristine and perfect. Dress immaculate and bare feet without a scratch. She had such an image to uphold, but right now, with her capping off Rook’s choice of song, continuing where she left off, she was so human.

It made Rook shake.

Her walls crumbled ever so slowly, uncaring in how Faith took careful steps toward her. A hand extended in a friendly offering. One she was hesitant to trust. When was the last time someone held out an olive branch that wasn’t laced in barbed wire?

“And oh, the Bliss…”

But that voice. It held a sorrow Rook knew well. A pain that rain deep so that Rook didn’t have to fake it when she saw such a song. She swayed where she stood. Her hand raised on its own accord, gently taking Faith’s. Reveling in the smoothness she was met with, soft dainty things lacking any calluses. So different from her own. She was damaged. Scars both visible and hidden behind her eyes.

With a deep breath Rook finished the song. “Oh, the Bliss. Oh, the Bliss will set you free. Oh, the Bliss is gonna make you see.” And she let Faith pull her in.


	7. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook used to know Faith before she was in the Project and was in love with her. Set after she kills Faith.

At one point Rook loved her. She adored the young lady who hit rock bottom and clawed her way out time and time again. She was a strong, beautiful train wreck just like Rook. She bounced back despite what the world threw her way. 

Until she failed to do so. Rook was still there, the olive branch always extended if Rachel needed to grasp out and hang on. But she was too far gone, she messed up one too many times. Left to the wolves around her; left for people to maul her. 

Her parents cast her out, tired from the nights of worrying. Angry at the countless times when their daughter came stumbling home high off her ass and reeking of alcohol. 

Foolishly Rook hated them for that. 

It made Rook want to stay even more so than before. If just to prove to Rachel’s family that she could be better for their daughter. She could provide for her and maybe even drag her away from the life of addiction she was lost in. 

Joseph Seed beat her to it. 

And now they were all paying. The Seeds lost a sister, Faith lost her life and Rook never got to tell her she loved her with all her heart. 

“Fuck, Rachel. Fuck what did you do?”

“What did  _ you  _ do?” This was Rachel speaking, the persona of Faith washed away as she grasped for a moment of clarity in death. 

“I tried—“

“For the wrong side. You tried helping the wrong side. You were always so stubborn. We could’ve used you. Joseph could’ve used you, he always left a spot open.”

Rook nodded through the sudden onslaught of tears. She stroked Faith’s hair, brushed it out of her bloodied face. “I could never stand alongside a man who stole my best friend from me.” She winced at her own words, her lies. ‘Best friend.’ More like love of her life. 

She wasn’t strong enough to say that. She never thought she’d be able to. 

“We could’ve been friends if you just gave in, Rook! Why’d you have to fight us? I thought you cared.”

“I did.” Rook swallowed past the lump in her throat. “I do. But you made your choice.” She touched the wounds on Rachel’s face, wishing and praying that they were the only ones. That if she looked lower she wouldn’t see the bullet holes oozing blood on her pretty white dress. 

“Sometimes I think you love Joseph. That’s why you let him save you when I was there and ready to help.”

“Stop it. I’m too young to love like that, Rook.”

Was she? She was, what? 24? 26? Rook lost track of time since things with Edens Gate kicked off. Maybe Rachel didn’t know of Rook’s feelings, but that statement destroyed her. Too young to know love. To understand the meaning of selflessness and adoration that two people could share. Did that mean Rook’s feelings were skewed?

“I think he loves you.” Rook finally said.

“He loved all the others before me. I was just convenient.” 

“So why’d you stay?”

Rachel didn’t answer. Neither did Faith. It took Rook a few moments of tense silence for her to realize that she  _ couldn’t.  _ She was choking on her own blood. Dying right in front of her eyes, practically in her arms. Head resting on her lap and staring up at the sky. Watching clouds roll by. 

If not for the blood on her hands and the bliss permeating the air it might be romantic. 

Instead it was ruined all because of her. 

She thought she proved John wrong when he said her sin was wrath. She wanted so desperately for it not to be, some part of her afraid that word would get back to Faith. That she would hear that Rook was a monster and not want anything to do with her.

So when the time came to kill John, to leave him in the mud to choke on his own blood, she did the opposite. She saved his life, tucked him away in a bunker where he couldn’t hurt anyone. It wasn't a glamorous life, but at least he was alive.

Rook thought she'd be able to keep her pacifist streak when she stumbled across Faith. But it looks like John was right. Her sin was wrath. It consumed her and festered inside her. Bursting out to create havoc when it had no outlet for far too long. 

“Why’d you stay, Rachel?” Rook asked again, softer this time, a wave of acceptance washing over her. She went limp in Rook’s arms, slowly growing cold as the blood stopped flowing from the holes in her body. Her green eyes were locked shut forever and ever.

Later that day Rook went to that bunker and stabbed John in the throat, recorded if for the people of Hope County who had always wanted justice for the crimes he's committed. He tried to speak, to talk her down when she approached him with a sharp blade and a dead look in her eyes. His words were gurgled out and unintelligible from the blood filling his mouth. When she pulled away and let his body drop, she smiled. 

She remembers Rachel—her Rachel, not yet Faith—telling her that she already had John’s number from the moment he introduced himself and laid a kiss on her hand. He was the kind of man Rachel hated. So she knelt on the ground and stabbed him again in the heart. 

Her sin was Wrath.


	8. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy gently kisses Faith during one of the Bliss trips

The world was just so  _ breathtaking.  _ Dutch had warned her the moment she crossed the border separating the Valley and the Henbane, told her how dangerous everything was but she just couldn’t imagine any of that being true when the scenery in front of her made her heart skip a beat. 

It was the sparkles that did her in. Tiny little colorful things that flitted along the edges of her vision. Had her gasping in delight and trying to reach out with eager fingers.

Rook stumbles over something she doesn’t see. Hits the dirt on her knees with an airy laugh. Eyes landing on the flowers around her that seemingly came out of nowhere. 

She can’t help herself. She drags her finger along a white petal. “Why’re you so pretty if you’re so dangerous?” She tugs until the flower gives way, uprooting itself from the dirt. “It’s a shame, really. You’d look nice in a bouquet,” She informs them softly. 

“Rook?”

Her head turns slow and calm. Not worrying about anything. Because surely nothing could ever be bad in a world filled with beauty. 

“Oh,” she tries to rise to her feet. Wonders why her legs won’t cooperate before giving up and staying on the floor. “Faith. Hey.”

Because of course the bliss would show her Faith, this was meant to be a magical wonderland and that couldn’t be complete without an angel like Faith. The absolute epitome of perfection was bound to come to her. Rook almost cried at the fact that she wasn’t real. Couldn’t be. Hallucinations were mandatory in the bliss. That’s what people said, didn’t they? That you hallucinated beyond belief, saw things not meant to be seen until you never want to leave. 

The antelopes and butterflies were amazing. The rolling hills that stretched on forever made Rook want to dance. This bliss Faith, despite the giddiness reigning inside her, was afraid. She was as pretty as her flowers. So wouldn’t she be just as dangerous?

Rook scowled at the flower in her hand. Clenching the stem tight before smushing it into the dirt. “I said nice things about you.” 

“Rook? How long have you been here?” 

Rook...doesn’t know. Time must have gotten away from her. Her face scrunched up, head tilting to the side like a dog. “Dunno,” she murmured, finger already finding something to latch onto, this time a stray piece of grass to twirl until it broke. 

Faith hummed, gently padding over to Rook. So less cautious then John was around her that it made Rook’s heart sing. She always liked women more, it’s why she skipped Holland Valley and hightailed it here. Ready to meet the littlest sister that she hadn’t heard too much about. Back there with Jerome and Nick, they were more preoccupied with talking about John. No one spared Faith a glance. It only sparked her interest more. 

“Are you happy here? It’s your first time, isn’t it?” Faith whispered, now right next to her. Kneeling in the tall grass with Rook, hands folded on her lap like a good Christian school girl. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s nice.” Her lips purse. She can’t remember Faith’s second question. Maybe there never was one. But the thought that she hadn’t been paying close enough attention to someone so amazing has Rook deflating, eyes falling downward in shame. 

“What’s wrong? I thought you were happy.” Faith is touching her now. She must have noticed her quick shift in demeanor—which makes Rook buzz with excitement and honor—and Rook swears there’s actual concern in her beautiful green eyes. 

Rook doesn’t know how to answer. She was happy. She wasn’t mad or sad, was she? Why would Faith ask her such a silly question?

At her lack of response Faith clicked her tongue. Disappointed. She makes a move to stand, and that won’t do, there’s panic in the back of her throat. She grabs Faith’s arm and pulls her back down. Unable to form words once again when Faith raises an eyebrow.

“Maybe we should remove you from the bliss, deputy.” 

“Why? I’m fine, I—“ her thoughts were there one moment and gone the next. Rook breaths in deep. Trying to concentrate on what she wanted to say. First impressions and all that. “I chose to be here.”

It wasn’t a full lie. It had been of her own free will to come into the Henbane, to finally see the hills that were so different to the plains of Holland Valley. To maybe even get a closer look at the statue of the Father she saw in the distance every time she stepped outside. It was her choice to enter this region. Maybe not her choice to have walked so far into the bliss, she hadn’t even realized where she was until it was too late. 

“I want this.” Rook slurred, her hand on Faith’s arm tightening. “Please don’t make me leave.”  _ Please let me stay with you.  _ Faith made her feel warm. She was tiny and just as beautiful as the world around her. She emmenated safety in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. That’s what made Rook as intrigued as she was. 

“Okay…” Faith petered off, staring into the distance before finally speaking again. “Okay, then maybe we should go see the Father. Tell him that you’ve found the refuge in the bliss.” She was smiling wide at Rook, absolutely beaming, the light from the sun behind her making a halo around her head. Making her look like an angel. To Rook no one ever looked any more beautiful. 

It was impulsive. Pure instincts that drove Rook forward until their lips touched and their worlds collided. She was just as soft as Rook imagined she’d be. Even if their kiss only lasted a second—if that. Just the press of lips, the kind of goodbye lovers would give before running off to work. 

It was crazy intimate. 

And it left Rook smiling like a dork. Laughing like a virgin too. 

Faith left too soon. Gone when Rook blinked. She sighed, eyes closing because she remembered all at once that this was the bliss. That nothing was real. 

Which just meant Rook would have to do it all over again when she met Faith for real.


	9. Spared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith wakes up to the fact that, after their battle, Rook saved her life.

Faith feels like death. Funny, considering how close she’s actually come to dying in the past. 

What’s strange though is that she isn’t fully awake, which, she realizes, is good. She likes it. It’s a funny sensation, to be floating between reality and fantasy. 

Her mouth is dry, tongue plastered to the roof of her mouth. Making speaking impossible, yelling out for any kind of help, impossible. She tries to wiggle her toes and finds them mysteriously numb.

For a second she thinks this is hell. 

Panic rises in her, has her peaking open an eye. Her fists clench at her side. She’s trying to run through what Jacob had taught her, when he finally saw her as a sister and not some child playing games. When he took her into his office and let her know that she may be loved by many, but she could easily be hurt.

Taken advantage of.

She didn’t remind him that she already knew how cruel the world was. 

He taught her well. Told her what to do if she got herself kidnapped, if she was with someone who wanted to hurt her—and she is. Because the last thing she remembers is Rook. That terrifying woman who stole John and made her question Joseph. 

The resistance wants her dead, she’s no fool. Jacob told her that despite how Rook claims that John’s alive, that he’s safe, the resistance would never change. That she has to be prepared for everything. 

She isn’t bound, so that lesson was out the window.

_ Don’t make it obvious, ya gotta stay still, but make sure nothing’s broken. Assess your body.  _

Faith tried her toes again. Brows scrunching when she gets the smallest amount of movement this time. Could she walk?

She wants her family. She wants for Jacob’s smarts and John’s wrath and Joseph’s kindness. She can’t do this. She’s too scared.

Her breathing is quick now, coming out in little puffs that makes her think she’s going to hyperventilate. 

_ You need to stay calm. You aren’t going to get anything done if you can’t keep your head on straight.  _

Faith works her way up. Twisting her ankles around, shifting her torso and cringing at the lance of pain that shoots up her chest. Her fingers feel funny, like they were recently broken. 

She listens for a few minutes, counts to one hundred before opening her eyes fully. The room isn’t bare—that shocks her, that she’s not stuffed in some cell. 

It’s a cozy room. Someone’s home. Decorated the way you’d expect a bedroom to be. Pictures on shelves of people she can’t make out, posters hanging on the wall of movies and video games that she doesn’t recognize. There’s a bookcase next to a shuttered door (a closet?) full of novels and maps, well cared for too. Her eyes skip to the other side of the room, head suddenly pounding. 

She whines, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks when she realizes how loud that was. 

Faith tries to distract herself. Focusing on the stuffed animals piled high below an open window. 

...an open window…

Escape. 

She’s up and out of that bed in an instant. And she falls. She’s hurt, more so than she thought. Her legs are bruised, white bandages wrapped around her arms and calves. Dressed in soft pajamas that aren’t her own. 

She feels like an idiot. After all the trust Joseph put in her and she still couldn’t protect herself. She let this happen. She got herself caught and now whatever happened to her brother is going to happen to her. 

Faith cries, she curls up into a tiny ball and lets herself break down like a child. She hears a door creak open, too close for her liking.

She glances up and freezes, scolding herself for not properly seeing the door that led to this room. If she had been calm she could’ve barricaded herself in. Protected herself and stole some time. 

Suddenly there’s a hand on her shoulder, a gentle thing that makes Faith shake even more. It’s too soft for her. 

“Rachel.”

She shakes her head when her mind lights up in recognition. Rook. 

“I should be dead,” Faith gasps out, fresh tears continuing to make their way down her face. 

“No one deserves death.”

But that’s not what she meant. She really thought she was dead. Because she  _ remembers  _ dying. She recalls the pain that flared across her body, the way she felt like she was floating. The last thought that flitted around her head before everything went black. 

_ Joseph’s going to be so, so mad. _

“I can’t—“ suddenly Faith’s more vibrant than ever. Raising her head to meet Rook’s kind gaze. “I can’t go back.” She grips Rook’s arms, clutching her until they’re locked in a tight embrace. “Please.”

“It’s okay, Rachel. You’re safe.”

Safe. It’s a foreign concept. A lie that was once promised to her when she was seventeen years old and hoping for love. 

She’s not easy to trust. Not after all Joseph has down to toy with her. But for now, she can trust Rook. Anything has to be better than the Father. 


	10. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strong feelings from both women, they just can’t be together

Rook is fuming. She’s the true embodiment of wrath, oh boy if only John could see her now. She wouldn’t even stop him from tattooing her, she deserves it now. 

The trail of bodies left behind in her wake is enough of a confession. 

She’ll have to blame Faith for that one though. And she’d tell the woman that if she wasn’t so goddam elusive. 

“What are you doing, deputy?” 

Rook jumps and turns on her heel, not bothering to raise her gun because she recognizes that soft voice. 

“Faith,” she greets, and it comes out like an angry snarl. “Funny meeting you here.”

Faith sighs, all long and drawn out. Like she’s disappointed. She tiptoes around the dead bodies of her angles, frowning as she goes, until she’s inches away from Rook. 

“I heard you were looking for me.” She laughs, and it’s genuine, something reserved only for Rook. “My brothers even warned me, and it’s not often that they care enough to let me know that I might get killed if I go through with something.”

Rook deflates slightly at the strange admission. Maybe Faith didn’t mean for that to slip, or maybe she just doesn’t see the relationship she has with her brothers as odd. It’s all she’s ever known. 

It hurts Rook though, it makes her heart ache for her supposed enemy. 

“I’m angry,” Rook says quietly. “And I can never fucking find you when I need to!” 

“Sh, shh,” Faith murmurs. Stepping in to place a hand on Rook’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m busy, Rook, I’ve told you this before.” 

Rook’s brow pinches. All that anger gone in an instant with just a single touch. That’s the way they are though, that’s what their strained relationship has been built on. 

“I know.” Rook reaches out to take Faith’s hand off her cheek, toying with her smaller fingers. “I know. I said I’m sorry.”

Faith raises her eyebrows, “sorry isn’t going to be enough considering how angry my brothers are. What am I supposed to tell them?”

Rook shrugs, because honestly she has no clue. From the moment she stepped into Faith’s region she had no idea what she was doing. She doesn’t have a reasonable answer that would appease Faith. All she wants to do is grab Faith by her shoulders and demand to know what spell she cast. 

What did she do to make Rook fall in love so hard? 

Faith sighs again, shaking her head. “Neither do I.”

“Will they hurt you?”

Faith almost seemed shocked at the idea. “My brothers? No, of course not. They’ll be mad though, angry enough to ignore me and tell Joseph that he never should’ve allowed me into their family.” She huffs, shaking off Rook’s hand in her own. “They think I was too young when I first gained control. They still do.”

“You’re brilliant, you know that? More so than them.”

Faith giggles and the sound makes Rook’s knees go weak. “I’ll be sure to tell them that.” She turns to leave, to disappear again for god only knows how long.

“You have to leave now?”

“Yes, Rook. I do.” She almost sounds regretful, but still she leaves. Like she always does. It’ll never change. And Rook can’t change that. 


End file.
